Surprise for Ms Belle
by DD Agent
Summary: After a discussion about the strippers at Ashley's bachelorette party, Belle makes a deal with her true love. RumBelle fluff.


**Surprise for Ms Belle by DD Agent**

_I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters, or its settings - all belongs to the lovely folks at ABC._

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed my previous fic 'Queen of the Castle' - all your reviews were amazing! Decided to go for a little fluffy smut this time. I watched The Full Monty for the first time the other day and this fic came out of it. First time writing RumBelle smut, hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Come on, Ashley! You will get only one bachelorette party in your entire life," Ruby began. "You may as well get a stripper for it!"<p>

The former princesses of the Enchanted Forest were sitting in Granny's Diner discussing the upcoming bachelorette party that Ruby was throwing for Ashley. It was four weeks until she would tie the knot with Sean, and her friends were hoping to make it the best day of her life. Ruby was organising the bachelorette party, Mary Margaret was helping Ashley with the wedding administration and Belle was taking care of baby Alexandra in her shop when Ashley needed a break.

To a misremembering mind, the scene would look like four female friends having a girly lunch. To those who remembered, of which there were three in Storybrooke, it would look like the gathering of some of the most important women in the Forest.

"Who would look good naked?" Ruby teased, joshing Ashley in the ribs.

The young woman rolled her eyes. "The only man I want to see naked is Sean, honey. Although if that cutie who works at the gas station wants to take his shirt off I'm not gonna say no."

The women giggled. Then the bell above the door rang and in stepped Archie and David, discussing some film they had seen on television the night before. Ruby made sure she was looking at her hands as the gentlemen moved over to a booth, and Mary Margaret also turned her gaze to look at the clock on the opposite wall.

Belle opened her mouth to say something, but both Ruby and Mary Margaret responded with a resounding "No."

The brunette nodded and wrapped her hands around a mug of coffee. It was probably best to just keep quiet; she didn't know the complete story about what had happened between Mary Margaret and David, and Archie and Ruby. She didn't want to alienate her new friends by pushing either for the story. She was trying desperately to fit in.

It had been three months since she had escaped from the asylum and ran straight in to Emma's car. It had been three months since Regina had tried to poison her against Rumpelstiltskin - quite literally - and failed. It had been two months since her true love had started leaving roses on the doorstep of her house on the edge of the forest. It had been one month since he had pressed his mouth urgently against hers as they argued in a rainstorm.

Her life was changing and for the better. She had a job, she had a house, she had friends. And most important, she had her true love.

"What about you, Belle?" Ruby turned to her, waking her out of her thoughts. "We've never seen you out with anyone. Who would you like to strip off?"

Ashley giggled. "Yeah Belle. Who's your dream hunk?"

Belle made a face and was about to reply when she heard the sound of a cane hitting the pavement. She looked up just as the door to Granny's opened to reveal her real life dream hunk. She unconsciously licked her lips as she watched him enter, admiring the way his tailor made suit clung to his skin, the way his long hair made him look even more handsome. She imagined his voice whispering things in her ear and Belle blushed bright red.

She looked up to see Rumpel smiling at her, but the smile faded when all three of the girls she was with burst into peals of laughter. He quickly made his way over to his usual booth in the back, trying hard to keep his cool.

Mary Margaret rested her hand on Belle's shoulder sympathetically. "Mister Gold is twice your age, Belle."

"And he's a heartless asshole," Ruby hissed from across the table. "Would you really want to see him naked, Belle?"

_You've never seen his ass in leather pants. _"We should be concentrating on who Ashley wants to strip for her, not about who I want to strip for me."

The laughter was milder now, less teasing. Mary Margaret peered over at Gold, watching as he kept making surreptitious glances at Belle. "I think he likes you back, Belle." The schoolteacher watched as the brunette's cheeks continued to grow a dark red. "Have you two slept together?"

Belle shook her head, her brown curls dancing over her cheeks. "We kissed. Once."

Ruby and Ashley immediately banged their chairs loudly in their effort to scoot closer to hear what Belle had to say. Even Mary Margaret wanted all the details.

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Did he use a lot of tongue?"

"Was it like kissing a snake?" Ashley hit Ruby on the shoulder blade. "Oh come on!"

Belle looked down, remembering what it was like the second time she had kissed Rumpel. His lips were so warm, so soft and when her tongue had touched his for the first time in the rain...she had never felt such intensity. Her lips parted as she remembered what it was like, but swallowed roughly when she heard a cane and the bang of the door.

"He was my first kiss."

X

Belle was washing the dishes, trying to ignore the rising dread in her stomach. Usually when she returned home from work, there was a rose hidden somewhere on her front porch. About a month in to the little tradition, Rumpel had started hiding them to give her more of a challenge. But there had been no rose on her doorstep that afternoon.

She knew she shouldn't have discussed their kiss with Ruby, Ashley and Mary Margaret. But she was so tired of keeping the fact that she was in love with Rumpel - Mister Gold - a secret. She wanted to shove it in Regina's face; she wanted to wake up to him every morning. Belle wanted to complete her life. She just hoped that once again talking to someone about her relationship with Rumpel hadn't screwed everything up.

"So what exactly was so funny in the diner?"

Belle dropped a plate as her...her Rumpel entered her kitchen through her back door. She had been too caught up in her own world to notice the sound of his cane on the steps, or even him opening the door. She kneeled down to pick up the broken parts of the plate.

"Don't cut yourself now dearie, I'll get most upset," he whispered, bending down on his bad leg to tilt her chin up to look at him. "It's just a plate."

He took his hand within hers and helped her over the mess. They stood in the kitchen, smiling at each other. Rumpel then took her face in his hands and pressed his mouth lightly over hers. Her bottom lip slipped between his and he started softly sucking on the skin. Belle moaned as his mouth moved down to her neck. She felt one of her dress straps slide down her shoulder as his mouth grew more insistent over her skin.

"Was I really your first kiss?" Rumpel whispered against her collarbone.

Belle groaned. "Yes."

He looked up and ran his fingers over her cheek. "Not even Gaston?"

Belle moved her hips closer so they were pressed tight against each other. The dress she wore was short and clingy, a perfect dress for the summer weather. She drew him insane in this world with the little clothing she put on. She was always wandering down Main Street in little skirts and it took every effort he had not to push her against the nearest wall and have his way with her.

Her mouth was now by his ear, and the little tease took his earlobe between her lips. She was a quick study and she read a great deal. He didn't think he had ever met a woman like her. "Not even Gaston."

X

Belle had never made out on a couch before, but she was finding she quite liked it. She groaned as she felt Rumpel's mouth on her neck, tongue running up and down the taut muscles. He certainly knew how to kiss a woman.

Eventually they broke apart and Belle leant against the arm of the couch to catch her breath. Rumpel looked down at her, smirking like the cat that had just seduced the canary. She wondered whether she should try and act hard to get, but considering their past history Belle decided she would much rather give in.

"You never told me what you and the girls were discussing in Granny's," Rumpel mentioned casually, trailing his fingers up her arm and over her collarbone.

Belle bit her lip. "Ashley's bachelorette party. We were talking about strippers." She watched as Rumpel's face paled. He was quite possessive when he wanted to be. "Ruby then asked me my personal preference and when you walked in they all guessed. Everyone thinks you're too old for me, that you'll corrupt me."

He shook his head, sighing. "Honestly dearie, I believe it's you who's doing the corrupting." He leant against the sofa. "But I love you for it."

"I love you too," Belle grinned. "Does this mean we can be a proper couple now, out in public and everything?"

Rumpel nodded and moved Belle over to kiss her temple. "Yes it does, dearie. Especially if little miss Ruby is getting your opinion on strippers. Best make it clear who you belong to."

She knew he meant it jokingly, but Belle had never liked the thought of belonging to anyone. She wanted them to be a couple in public, yes. Understood and welcomed his protectiveness, of course. But she was his equal in this relationship. Belle decided then to have a little fun, prove once and for all that she was no wilting flower.

Belle grinned at him."Rumpel, you don't have to be so over protective. This is a new world, new experiences. I'm quite looking forward to seeing my first naked man."

Rumpel started to choke as he realised Belle wasn't talking about him. Suddenly his lips crashed over hers, dragging his tongue into her mouth. She threw herself into it, loving the way he touched her. Her hands gripped the front of his tailor made suit, and he didn't care if she ripped it to shreds. He loved the feeling of her clinging to him like he was more important to her than air. His own hands spanned her back, trailing her spine through the thin cotton of her dress.

"You're not going to see that stripper," Rumpel growled in her ear as he moved her hair away from her neck.

Belle pulled back, an amusing frown playing on her face. "No one decides my fate, Rumpel. If I want to see the hot mechanic strip off then I will do so."

For a man with a damaged leg, he was very good at spinning her underneath him. Belle suddenly found herself back against the sofa with the weight of her lover bearing over her. She knew that look in his eye, but he knew he would never hurt her. He loved her to much too even lay a hand on her. That look just meant that he would tease her right the hell back.

Before he could say anything, Belle brushed a hand down his chest. "Tell you what - I'll make you a deal, love," Belle grinned. She leant up and pulled his bottom lip between her teeth. "I won't go see the hot mechanic if you make it worth my while, right now."

Rumpel's brow furrowed as he tried to work out exactly what his true love was speaking about. When that teasing smile he knew so well meant trouble from her, he shot back off the sofa. "No."

"Rumpel!" Belle sighed. "If this is about you not thinking I'm ready...well I'm ready!"

The bookseller moved forward and pressed her mouth to his neck. Her hand traced the lapel of his suit jacket before moving down to press against the crotch of his pants. Barely a few seconds after she started caressing him, he moved her hand away.

"Belle..."

She cleared her throat. "I won't see the stripper if you put on a little show. And then afterwards, we can move on in our relationship."

"Belle, you don't kn..."

She shook her brown curls down her shoulders and moved his chin so he could meet her eyes. He was so handsome. She could get lost in those deep brown eyes. "Did I mention my new bookshop has a very..._extensive _erotic literature section?" She was wearing him down if the flash of lust in his eyes was anything to go by. "And if you don't agree then I will go see the mechanic dance at Ashley's bachelorette party next week."

Rumpel sighed. It was a good deal...for Belle. He moved back over her body, hands resting against her stomach. "Since when did my delicate little flower become something of a seductress?"

Belle giggled. He had got the message now. "Oh my dear Rumpelstiltskin...I've never had anyone I wanted to seduce before." She coughed and moved upwards on the couch leaving him at the other end of the sofa. "Now dance."

"I believe the terms included stripping, not dancing."

Belle pouted until Rumpel pressed his mouth firmly against hers. He stood up, sighing to himself as he watched Belle's eyes pour all over his clothed body. Thank god the curtains were closed; it wouldn't look good for Henry or Emma to pop round at that moment in time. It wouldn't look good if anyone popped round.

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

Belle leant back against the sofa, grinning. "Well either I go see another man naked, or I get to watch the most feared man in both Storybrooke and the Enchanted Forest strip for me. Which will it be, Rumpelstiltskin?"

"Whenever you say my full name, I know I'm in trouble," was all her love said before he started moving. He pulled the lapels forward and slowly dragged his jacket down his shoulders and dropped it to the floor. Belle clapped her hands, giggling at her lover. He just shook his head.

"Come on then," Belle teased, smiling again. "Tie next."

Rumpel yanked the tie down and pulled it out, snapping it off his neck. He then moved forward and wrapped it around Belle's neck, pressing his mouth to hers urgently. "I love you very much, Belle. I hope you know that."

"If it was the only thing I knew, it would be enough." She pressed her lips to the space between his nose and mouth. "Now come on Rumpelstiltskin. Prove me right that you can be sexier than any Storybrooke hunk."

He chuckled as his hands moved to his actual shirt. The collar was already loose and Belle watched his fingers as he lingered over every button. His hips swayed just a little as he stripped for her. Belle bit the corner of her mouth as she watched each piece of her lover's skin come under her scrutiny. She had spent many evenings in the Dark Castle thinking about his skin, and what would be underneath his tunics. The shirt was undone and suddenly off his shoulders, revealing his bare torso. Rumpel seemed to be self conscious about his chest, but Belle couldn't see any reason to complain. He was lean, smooth...toned in places. She hadn't had much experience with men, but he looked good to her.

"Does my lady approve?" Rumpel teased, enjoying the blush that spread over Belle's cheeks.

"Definitely."

Laughing to himself, Rumpel turned to his waist and undid his expensive belt. He dangled it to the floor before turning to his bulging pants. He moved closer to Belle, undoing the button on the top of his trousers. He managed to drag the zipper down, leaving the waist of his briefs visible. He was about to push the trousers down and finish the strip when Belle stood up and hooked her thumbs into the top seam.

"Rumpel..." she began, wanting to touch him.

He pressed his bare chest against her body. She could feel the heat of him pulsing against her breasts and Belle was struck by her desperate urge to have the material of her dress as far away from her skin as possible. She wanted her underwear out of the way too. Belle just wanted herself pushed against her Rumpel, close and as passionately as they could be.

"Belle," he whispered, one hand on her waist and his mouth pressing butterfly kisses against her collarbone.

"How many women have you been with?" His crotch was rubbing against her and Belle was getting so lost in the sensation that she didn't even realise she had spoken until her lover had stopped kissing her.

Rumpel was amused by the question. "How many women have I been with?" His true love blushed again, screwing up her face in worry. She needn't have been. "One. My wife." He moved to rest his forehead against hers. "You're my true love, Belle. Anything else is immaterial to how I feel about you."

The force of her kiss knocked them down to the rug covering her living room floor.

X

Belle didn't want the afternoon to end.

The setting sun was streaming in through the curtains, and her lover's mouth was pressed against her stomach. Her sundress had been carelessly thrown over her head and tossed to the side of them. Rumpel's trousers were hanging on - barely - and Belle was writhing against the carpet as her lover caressed her skin.

"You are beautiful, Belle," Rumpel whispered against the plains of her stomach. "Inside and out."

She pushed her hands into Rumpel's hair and dragged him back up her body so she could kiss him again. It was hot, urgent. Her tongue forced its way into his mouth, desperate to have all of him, to experience every sensation. Her lover's hands moved down over her breasts and cupped one of them, rolling her nipple through her bra. Belle's back arched off the floor, moving against Rumpel's body. Her hands ran over his naked back, making him shiver. Soon she was clutching his ass, fingers digging into the cheeks. He growled against her mouth.

She was becoming overwhelmed, and she _loved _it.

"We need to be wearing less clothing," Rumpel whispered, dragging his mouth away from hers and moving down to her brassiere. He peeled back the pale pink fabric from her skin, revealing her pert breasts. Thanking whatever gods were listening for front opening bras, Rumpel divested Belle of that vital part of modesty and then shuffled back to get a good luck at his love.

She was stunning.

However his moment didn't last long as she dragged him down by his trousers and slid her mouth along his. Her hands returned to his hair, sinking into the greying strands. Rumpel's own hands found Belle's bare breasts and started massaging them. A thrill ran through him as he realised that he was the first person to do that to his love...unless she had been a very naughty knight's daughter and been playing the game herself...

The thought, and Belle's hand on his crotch, made him groan. "What the hell is in that Erotic Literature section?"

"If you join me for lunch instead of brooding in your dusty shop, I can show you."

He tugged on one of her nipples with his teeth. "My shop is not dusty."

Belle spun them over, stroking her lovers face when she saw him wincing. It would be better if she was on top anyway. It would be good for control and for his leg. She'd seen pictures on how to do this. Her love looked up at her and reached for her hands, pushing her body over his as their joined hands moved over his head.

"You sure you're ready, Belle?"

She nodded, smiling. "Been ready since the Dark Castle, my love."

He chuckled but soon stopped as his lover yanked his trousers down his legs and threw them on the sofa. Moving against him for a kiss, Belle took his briefs off next and tossed them as far away as possible. Now Belle was getting her first look at him naked. The blush and the lust in her eye suggested she approved.

Smiling to herself, Belle slipped her panties down her legs and tossed them at Rumpel. He kept staring at her naked form, and for the first time Belle felt truly sexy. She crawled over him and joined hands. This would hurt, they both knew it. He watched as she winced, preparing herself for the moment of pain. She slowly slid herself over his cock and despite the pleasure he felt, his heart wept at the small whimper he heard from her lips.

"Belle...come here."

She wrapped her arms around him as he pushed fully into her. He wasn't a big man, but he was thick and it was a lot to take for the first time. His fingers danced up and down Belle's back, making circles and writing spells into her skin in an effort to relax her. After a moment, the whimper had turned to a slight moan.

Rumpel kissed the space where Belle's neck met her shoulder as he started thrusting slowly in and out of her. The failing light in the room showed off the highlights of her hair, the freckles on her shoulder blades. Her hands were anchoring herself around his neck as he made love to her. Rumpel had forgotten what it felt like to make love like this...and with a grunt he realised he had never done it like this. But he did know a few things.

His mouth ravaged hers as one of his hands slowly descended between their bodies. He was rocking against her to give her more pleasure than pain. Kissing her throat, Rumpel spread her legs further around his waist and pressed against her clit. It was something he - sadly - had only found out about whilst reading one of the antiquated books he kept on the top shelf of his pawn shop. He ran his thumb in circles around it, and was amazed at the way Belle practically pawed at him. He could feel her growing tight around him, hot and wet.

Rumpel scrunched his eyes closed and pressed his mouth into the curve of her neck. He kissed her there, his hands still moving against her body. His little Belle soon fell apart in his arms, dragging his full name into the air, screaming it for all his neighbours to hear. Her body vibrated against his own until he was muttering spells in languages long forgotten before calling out her name.

"I love you Belle," Rumpel whispered in the haze of their love making.

"I love you too."

X

Her bed was warm and soft, and despite some slight pain Belle felt calm and peaceful. She opened her eyes to see that she was resting on her lover's chest. Could she call Rumpel her boyfriend now? She might, just to make him glower at her. She did love to tease him so.

"Well that was a lovely way to end the day," Rumpel announced as he cuddled his girl close. He liked how her curls fell over his chest. He had never thought he would get the chance to do this with Belle. But here they were, and everything was perfect. "Fancy doing more of it tomorrow?"

Belle's curls shook. "I'm sorry love, but I can't. I'm helping with Ashley's bachelorette party."

"But you're not attending. We made a deal."

That was when his lover looked up at him, that smirk that made him realise that he should never make deals when he was aroused. "We made a deal that I wouldn't see the hot mechanic strip or go to Ashley's bachelorette party to watch whoever they pick to strip. We didn't do a deal about anything concerning auditioning the strippers."

With a growl, Belle was flipped onto her back and Rumpel was frowning over her. "Now what do I exactly have to do, Ms Belle, to stop you seeing naked men?"

Belle giggled. "Well I think I'll have to look at my erotic literature section..."

Her lover shook her head and moved down to hiss her. A chaste kiss, a soft reaffirmation that what they had was real, was solid and despite the cracks that had initially formed, would always stay strong. Like the chipped teacup residing next to her own on the bedside table, they would weather any storm, any spell together.

That, after all, was True Love.


End file.
